SPD: Rewrite
by NikkiHeat
Summary: What if Syd and Sky were engaged before SPD? What if Syd had a evil siter but no one believed her except Sky and Bridge? What if Bridge knew about everything and promised not to tell Z and Jack? Previously bestfriends002356
1. Beginning: Part 1

**SPD: Rewrite**

**Plot:** What if Syd and Sky were engaged before SPD? What if Syd had an evil sister, but no one believed her? What if Z and Jack didn't know? What if Bridge had to keep it from them?

**Disclaimer: **Only mine in my dreams. If it was mine Syd and Sky would be together, Z and Bridge would be together and Jack would be dating some rando that I made up.

**Authors Note: **Hey all. As you can tell, I have random obsessions. SPD is only the latest one, and rest assured, I am a girl. Also, every chapter will be an episode of SPD, rewritten. There will also be an epilogue. NOTE: I am actually watching the episode as I write this, so hopefully, it will be alike.

**Beginnings Part 1**

_In the not too distant future, Earth has become a haven for all alien life forms. Ninety nine percent of all the newcomers live in peace, but for those who can't, there is Space Patrol Delta the new breed of police, to bring them in._

Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and Sydney Drew walked into an old warehouse. They had seen the villain they were chasing run into this exact building. "You can hide monster. Well actually, you can't really hide," Bridge said, taking his gloves off and waving the air, seeing the villain hiding behind a box. "Perp at 2 o'clock." Sydney turned in the wrong direction ready to hit. "That's nine o'clock Syd."

"Right!" She replied, turning around "FIST OF IRON!" Her fist changed into an iron one, and she hit the box he was behind. The fugitive ran out to attack them and Sky jumped in front and put a force field up to protect them. They fought the fugitive and won. (I suck at describing fights, sorry)

"Sky Tate reporting in, mission complete." Sky said into his communicator. Kat Manx walked into the simulator just after Sky said this.  
"Well done cadets, your training progresses nicely."

Bridge put his hand up after this and started to speak. "Kat… uh I I I mean Dr Manx, I mean maim, we were all wondering… We know there's A squad power rangers and we're B squad cadets. Not that there's anything wrong with being B squad cadets or a C squad or a D squad.." Bridge was rambling as Syd and Sky looked on and rolled their eyes.

"Let me translate, I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those great designer coloured suits," Syd translated.

"Kat, I've told them, it's not about the suits or the weapons, it's about helping people and upholding tradition of being a power ranger," Sky said as Syd and Bridge rolled their eyes. This didn't go un-noticed by Sky, who glared at Bridge.

"That's up to Commander Cruger, not me. Dismissed." Kat replied. They saluted and walked out. The 'monster' went to attack Kat, who turned around and pointed a remote at him, turning him back into Boom. "Best Cadets ever, Kat," He said, panting.  
"Agreed. And you Boom, my eager assistant, job well done."

___________________________________________________

Boom walked into the common area with his arm in a cast and Syd gasped. "Boom, did we do that?"  
"Nah, You guys just dislocated my shoulder, I popped it back in and it's as good as gold. See. Ahhh. Anyway, this is Kat's new arm cast laser, cool huh? Anyway, I gotta go, so bye." Boom replied, dropping his lunch. As he bant to pick it up, the laser shot and hit something, causing Syd to gasp again and Bridge to look kinda amused. Sky walked into the room at this moment. "BOOM!" Bridge jumped and Boom turned around scared. Syd just rolled her eyes and looked at Sky. "Clean up your mess."  
"YES SIR!! Sir, which mess?"  
"Start with the last one you made and work backwards."  
"YES SIR!" Boom replied, walking off.

"Lighten up Sky, Boom's a great guy," Syd told him.  
"I know, I just don't like the way he looks at you." Sky replied, sitting down and putting his arm around Syd, who snuggled into the embrace.  
"You know I only have eyes for you, and Boom's in love with Kat," Syd replied.  
"You're right. I love you."  
"You'd better. I love you too." She leaned in to kiss him when Bridge said:  
"Can you guys keep the lovey dovey stuff till I'm not around"  
"Bridge, you're always around. Oh! Commander Cruger wants to see us, now!" Sky said standing up and taking his beloveds hand.

They walked down the hall way and stepped aside for the A squad.  
"That's who I wanna be, the red ranger." Sky said.  
"Did you see the size of them? Even the girls are massive," Syd answered. Bridge had run his hand over the A squad as they ran off and looked worried.  
"What's wrong Bridge?" Syd asked.  
"I don't know. Their energy, their colours, something's off." He replied.

They walked into the command centre and saluted Cruger.  
"Cadet's, I trust you've enjoyed your training here at SPD academy. Not that your training has ended, or will it ever end while you're here, but as your commander, I must call upon B squad to step up and take on new responsibilities." Bridge cheered and knuckled Syd.

"I thought 'new responsibilities' meant kicking some inter-galactic freakazoid butt, all the data device says is to bring in the Parkington Market thieves," Syd said, as they walked through the market.  
"It's code no doubt. What do you think it means?" Bridge replied.  
"Bring in the Parkington Market thieves," Sky replied.  
"You know Sky, you are good." Sky and Syd both took that opportunity to roll their eyes at Bridge.

"STOP THEIVES!!" they heard someone yell as two people ran through the market with stolen goods in their hands. They stood ready to fight them. "Out of the way! We don't wanna hurt you!" They boy yelled.  
"Hurt us? That's a good one," Sky replied.  
"SPD! We'll take it from here," Syd said, flashing the guard her ID.  
"You may not be coming in peacefully, but you're coming in," Sky said.  
The two stood prepared to fight when they heard, "What about me?" There was a copy of the girl behind Syd, who turned to kick it, but her foot went right through.  
"It's a hologram, she's not real," Syd said, and then the copy kicked her to the ground. "OK, she's real" They guy and girl took that opportunity to escape. Sky and Bridge helped Syd up. "You OK?" Sky asked.  
"Let's get them," Syd replied. The three of them ran after the crooks and split up, Syd went after the girl and Sky and Bridge went after the guy. They had a lot of competition in these two and they knew it. The girl duplicated and pushed Syd off the edge, where she fell into a pile of boxes. The guy went through the wall as Sky and Bridge went after him, crashing into the wall. "I'm sorry we can't stay and play but, we gotta run. BYE!" The guy said and they ran off laughing.  
"That went well," Bridge said as they got up. Sky and Syd glared at him.  
"You ok?" Sky asked Syd.  
"Hello? I'm here too." Bridge replied.  
"Yes, but I'm engaged to Syd, and she fell off the roof place over there." Sky replied.  
"Hey! I'm still here, I'm fine." Syd replied.  
"Let's get back to base." Sky said, wrapping an arm around Syd's shoulder as they walked off.

"You underestimated your opponent and were sadly defeated." Cruger said.  
"We are so not ready to be rangers," Syd said.  
"I'm ready," Sky replied.  
"Oh! So it must have been Syd and I who let those two get away then," Bridge said, questioning Sky's previous statement.  
"Listen to yourselves, there is no team here. This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a power ranger," Cruger said.  
"Oh, I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing and judging each other," Syd said.  
"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects," Bridge replied.  
"Right, let's see, that puts us right on schedule to be rangers around… never," Syd said.  
"You will meet those two again," Cruger said.  
"Sir, the civilians, they were different. They had special abilities, like we do." Sky said.  
"Yes I know, Cadet Tate, come with me." Sky looked at Syd and walked off with the commander.  
"Busted," Bridge whispered to Syd, who hit him.

"Why red ranger cadet?" Cruger asked Sky.  
"Lots of reasons, I'm top on B squad and test scores, weaponry and fighting. As you know sir, my father was the red ranger and ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day I become like my dad, the next red ranger."  
"Your father was the best of the best of rangers. If you're anything like him, we will all benefit from your services. Dismissed."  
"Thank you sir." Sky started to walk off when  
"Cadet, if I were to appoint Syd as red ranger, would you follow her into battle?"  
"Sir, she's a girl," Sky replied.  
"One you just happen to be engaged to." Cruger replied, leaving Sky looking dumbfounded. "Did you really think I didn't know?"  
"Actually, we did."  
"What about Bridge?"  
"I like Bridge, but in all honesty sir, he's not a leader."  
"I see. Thank you for your honesty cadet, that will be all."  
"Sir!" Sky walked off, hoping to catch Syd and Bridge.

Sky walked into the common room and sat next to Syd, kissing her cheek. "Hi," she said giggling.  
"Busted," he whispered. Bridge hear this statement and smiled at Sydney.  
"Told you!"  
"Damn."  
"No, I think it's a good thing, I can do this in public now," Sky said pulling Syd in and kissing her passionately, "and you can wear this." He pulled out her engagement ring.  
"OH MY GOSH! Sky! It's beautiful," Syd exclaimed.  
"Not as beautiful as you," he replied.  
"I'm gonna puke," Bridge said, jokingly.  
"Then leave," Sky said as he slipped the ring onto Syd's left hand.

_______________________________________________________

They stood in the command centre waiting for Cruger. Sky was pacing and Syd and Bridge were playing Scissors, Paper, Rock. 1, 2, 3, Syd had Rock, Bridge had paper. "YES!! 55 times in a row! Ahhh!"  
"OK enough! I'm officially bored to tears! We get told to report an hour ago, report to who?!" Syd yelled.  
"Whom?" Bridge corrected.  
"Never correct me again!" Syd yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor."  
"If you have a problem with it Sydney, make me stop," Sky replied.  
"OK!" Syd walked up and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "There, did it."  
"I love you."

Commander Cruger walked into the room at that minute. "I trust you're using this time to bond as a team."  
"YES SIR!" They yelled.  
"Good, come this way."

They followed Cruger into Kat's lab. "Without going into details, earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?" Cruger said.  
"Um, yeah, just one. Did you say ultimate survival as in earth may destroyed?" Bridge asked.  
"I did."  
"Cadets, you've spent the last two years in simulated training, but this time, the game is real," Kat told them. Boom stepped forward with morphers. "SPD morphers, they are, without a doubt, your best friend. They're also judgement scanners; they will assess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody. Boom, guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today?" Kat said, pointing the morpher at Boom.  
"Me? I uh I no! No I didn't" Boom stuttered.  
"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse and electrical impulses and renders a verdict. Guilty. And it does not make mistakes."  
"OK, I'm guilty. But it was just a piece of cake!" Boom cried. Kat pointed the scanner at Boom and put him in the containment card. "This makes transportation of the detainee a non issue."  
"You are trained and now equipped. You are the new B squad power rangers, congratulations. Celebration can come later, I need your immediate assistance on an urgent matter."  
"YES SIR!"

They got into the car and drove off where they were told. They noticed it was the two people that they had fought earlier. "Nice to see you two again," Sky said.  
"I told you we should've quit while we were ahead Jack," the girl said.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way," 'Jack' said, charging at them. Sky put a force field up and Jack bounced off it.

"JACK!"  
"Guess what? You're not the only one with tricks," Sky said.  
"Jack, let's get out of here," The girl said.  
"We can't do that, we have to finish this here and now, or these clowns are gonna be bugging us forever."

They fought until Jack and the girl cornered.  
"Your both accused of stealing and distributing stolen goods," Sky said.  
"Oh yeah, can you prove it?" Jack asked.  
"Actually, we can," Bridge replied.  
"JUDGEMENT MODE!" Sky yelled.

To be continued…

**WOW! Longest chapter I've ever written.**


	2. Beginning: Part 2

**SPD: Rewrite**

**Disclaimer:** I only own SPD in my dreams. That's why I love sleeping!

**Beginnings: Part 2**

"JUDGEMENT MODE!" Sky yelled.  
"WAIT!" The girl yelled.  
"What is it?" Sky asked, annoyed.  
"What are you gonna do with us?"  
"It's actually quite fascinating, we're gonna blast you with anti-matter fusion which reduces you to approximately this big and this thin, simultaneously, you're inserted into a confinement card, where your shipped off for filing till your time is served," Bridge replied.  
"You had to ask, Z," Jack said.  
"You do the crime, you pay the time," Syd said, "I've always wanted to say that."  
"Enough of the small talk," Sky said. Jack and Z got ready to fight when something with blue rings around its head dropped from the sky, throwing a ball, which changed into many little silver bots, causing them all to gasp.

"That's ok, a few extra friends don't bother us," Sky said.  
"Hate to break it to you, but these aren't our friends, so with our deepest apologies, we'll take this opportunity to be on our way," Jack said, as he and Z ran off. "Good luck!"

They were attacked by these things and soon all pushed together into a corner.  
"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Bridge asked.  
"Is it gonna be one of those long drawn out Bridge type questions that isn't really a question but leaves us asking lots of questions?" Syd asked.  
"I ask long, drawn out questions?" Sky glared at him. "OK! Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?"  
"YES!" Sky and Syd replied. They morphed leaving Sky in blue, Bridge in Green and Syd in pink.

"Looking good Bridgey, your green and I'm pink, my favourite colour."

"BLUE!? I'M BLUE?! I'm supposed to be the red ranger!" Sky yelled.  
"Give us what we're looking for." The thing said.  
"If it's a fight you want, you got it!"

The fight continued leaving them all on the ground. Just as all hope was lost, Jack and Z jumped off a car and attacked the freaks. They continued to fight and won.  
"What we want is not here!" the blue freak said, leaving.  
"OK guys, power down."

"Thanks for the help," Bridge said, clapping Jack's hand.  
"No problem," he replied.  
"There is one problem, you're under arrest," Sky said forcefully.  
"But they helped us," Syd said.  
"THEY, are criminals," Sky replied loudly, making Syd step back.  
Commander Cruger drove up at this time. "Cadet Tate, stand down!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Syd, Sky and Bridge were training with others when Cruger walked up with the girl they arrested.

"Rangers!" They saluted. "Elizabeth Delgado has chosen…"  
"Hey! Remember me? You can call me Z." She interrupted.  
"Hey," Bridge said, smiling.  
"Hi," she replied, with a similar smile. Sky and Syd looked from Bridge to Z and smiled to each other.  
"Miss Delgado has chosen to join SPD," Cruger said, wiping the smiles of Syd and Sky's faces, "I've assigned her to B squad."  
"Sir, she a criminal," Sky said.  
"Duly noted."  
"Sir, we've been here for years, and you put her with us?" Sky questioned.  
"Cadet, you may be wise to remember that she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and larger number." They saluted as Commander Cruger walked off.  
"He's right, I still have bruises," Syd said.  
"Sorry about that," Z replied.  
"It's fine," Syd replied.  
"No it's not!" Sky yelled.  
"SKY! IT'S FINE!"  
"Sorry," Sky said.  
"It's fine, so what do you guys do for fun?" Z asked.  
"Fun? Bring in thieves," Sky said smartly, causing Syd to elbow him in the side.  
"OW!" she yelled as a foot hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to see Sara, her sister smiling.  
"Whoops, foot slipped."  
"We'll see what happens when my fist slips into your mouth!" Syd yelled lunging at her. Sky and Bridge saw the warning signs and grabbed Syd, each by an arm. Sky pulled her into his arms, her back to his front, and Bridge let go.  
"SYD! Calm down. I'm not letting you go until you do," Sky said. Syd calmed down and Sky let her go, they turned around to see Z, looking scared.  
"Geez, it was an accident," Z said.  
"No it wasn't," Sky, Syd and Bridge said in unison. Z looked confused.

They started to walk, gesturing for Z to follow. "Sara is Syd's twin sister," Sky started.  
"Actually, we're two out of triplets, Sasha and I get along," Syd interrupted.  
"Anyway, Sara's always been jealous of Syd, she believes she should be on B squad, not Syd. Just watch out for her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in the command centre with Cruger.  
"Discipline, Control, Teamwork, these are the elements that make you a power ranger, but these are things the academy cannot teach you. These are things you must learn for yourself. Any questions?"  
"Sir, I think there was a mistake, I was given the blue ranger," Sky said.  
"There is no mistake."  
"Let it go Sky," Syd said, causing Bridge and Sky to look at her weirdly. "What?"  
"Nothing," they both replied.

"But, I know it would've made a difference fighting those goons."  
"HEY! Who you calling a goon?" Z asked.  
"Not you, the other goons," Syd replied.  
"They were weird huh? They had these big metal soccer ball heads that were going like bing bing." Bridge replied.  
"CRYBOTS!" Cruger yelled. "Trubian robotic foot soldiers. They do not feel pain or emotion. They know no mercy. They are programmed to follow orders and destroy."  
"And there was a blue one with a big X head," Syd continued.  
"A BLUEHEAD! Grumm's elite robotic guard. This is more serious than I thought. Do you know what they were after?"  
"We had nothing of value; we gave everything we stole, um, acquired to the poor." Z replied.  
"They were after something."  
(OK, am skipping the rest of the episode)

Z and Jack were cleaning the windows, so Sky, Syd and Bridge took that time to talk in Syd's room.  
"Honey, before, in the command centre, what was that about?" Sky asked.  
"That girl and guy, give me the creeps, can we keep it from them, just for now?" Syd replied.  
"Of course."


	3. Confronted

**SPD: Rewrite**

**Disclaimer:** If you can think of a better way to say I don't own Power Rangers, give me a buzz. In the meantime, me no own, you no sue.

**Confronted**

"Squad leader, do we move in?" Sky asked.  
"Come on squad leader answer," Jack mumbled.  
"Squad leader, come in, do we move in? Squad leader?"  
"FREEZE SPD!" Syd yelled, finally having had enough of this.

They all ran after the bad guys, Sky and Jack running into each other, then arguing whilst the other 3 arrested the perpetrators.

"I can't believe this," Sky said as the others walked up with the perps.  
"Oh, this is just great! I could've been in on the arrest if squad leader would've done their job," Jack yelled.  
"For once, I agree with you," Sky replied.  
"Thank you! Now who is squad leader?!" Jack yelled as the other three just looked at Sky.  
"That'd be you," he told Jack.

* * *

"What's going on?" Z asked as the alarms went off and B squad walked into the command centre, without Jack.  
"It's a code 5," Sky replied, walking in with Syd.  
"Is that bad?"  
"Put it this way, code 3 is bad," Bridge answered.  
"Where is the A squad going?" Syd asked.

"A full scale attack has been launched on our nation and the helix nebula. Emperor Grumm, the leader of the Trubian Empire. He's merciless and will stop at nothing to conquer what he sets out to."  
"The helix nebula?" Sky asked.  
"That is just the beginning. He's after this galaxy."  
"You sound like you know him," Z said.  
"Our paths have crossed before, I've sent the A squad to the front line of the helix nebula."  
"The A squad's gone?" Sky asked.  
"But, who's gonna protect earth?" Z asked.  
"You! With Cadet Launders as your leader. Where is he?" Cruger asked, just as Jack walked in wearing pjs and yawning.  
"What's with all the alarms?"  
"Oh nothing much, just an alien invasion of galactic proportions," Syd replied sarcastically.  
"Now that A squad is on a mission, you're going to have to take the responsibility of leading the B squad very seriously. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Cruger asked.  
"Yeah! Ok, I get it," Jack replied as the others walked out.

* * *

Sky, Syd and Bridge sat in the boys room talking.  
"So if you look at it, you will be getting a visit from an old friend or childhood enemy. How much fun will that be?" Bridge said.  
"OK! That was the last time I let you 'read my future'," Syd replied, using air quotes. "Sky, what's up? You've just been sitting there since we started, you haven't said anything about how stupid it is or anything."  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About how you should be red ranger?" Bridge asked.  
"NO! About how hard this is going to be."  
"What's going to be hard?" Syd asked, sitting next to Sky.  
"THIS! Our relationship. How am I going to keep this a secret? We did with Cruger, but it'll be harder now."  
"No it won't. We'll just act like we did with Cruger, but I'm not giving up the ring!" Syd replied. "I have to go get ready for training. I'll be back in 20. I love you." Syd got up and kissed Sky and waved to Bridge before walking off.  
"You're so lucky, she really does love you. I wish I had that," Bridge said.  
"Let's talk about how you like Z…"

* * *

Syd walked into a room and looked around. "Oh! My bad. Wrong room." She walked out and walked back in. "This is my room. My bed, you moved my bed. What have you done with my stuff? Oh no, Peanuts!" Syd said, walking over and getting her stuffed elephant out from under Z's head. "Excuse me? Excuse me! Excuse me, I want an explanation!"  
"Can't hear you! Chill till the song's over, Kay?" Z replied. Syd pulled out the cord to Z's headphones.  
"No, not 'kay'. Get this whole tasteless trash dumpster boots, out of my room!" Syd replied.  
"OK, here's a news flash for you missy, the big blue dog says, not just your room anymore."  
"WHAT!"  
"What's going on here?" Jack asked walking in.  
"Just a little discussion between roomies." Z replied.  
"I'm not your 'roomie'," Syd told her.  
"You two can work out your little spat while you clean up this mess. ON THE DOUBLE!" Jack replied.  
"Very funny Jack," Z said.  
"He's not smiling," Syd answered.  
"According to the ranger academy handbook section 5, article 3.4: When a red ranger gives a command that command shall be unquestioned and obeyed by all other rangers."  
"That is what the handbook says," Syd told Z, who looked sceptical.  
"Oh, come on, you're not buying into this whole 'red ranger's the boss of all of us' thing, are you?" Z asked Jack.  
"I want it done before training," Jack replied, "Have a nice day."  
"What a jerk," Z and Syd said as Jack walked out. They looked at each other and started to laugh. They started to clean. They had been going for 10 minutes when there was a knock.  
"Open!" Syd said.  
"Hey, what happened in here?" Sky asked.  
"My bad. What are you doing here Sky?" Z replied.  
"Nothing, just wanted to see what's happening."  
"GUYS! Jack wants us for training, now." Bridge said, running in.

They walked up to Jack, who sent them on a 5 mile run, on the mud course. When they finished, Jack was sitting on a sun chair, drinking lemonade.  
"Hey, welcome back. I didn't think you guys would be done so soon. How did it go?" Jack asked.  
"How does it look like it went?" Syd asked.  
"A little mud never hurt anyone."  
"Have you met Sara, cause if you had, that statement wouldn't have come out of your mouth," Bridge said.  
"I have actually. She's a sweet angel. I like her," Jack replied.  
"She has that effect on people who aren't her sister, or her sister's friends," Syd mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"I thought you said you were gonna meet us out there," Z said.  
"Hello! Red ranger here. Do you think I was lying around reading comic books all day?"  
"Wouldn't surprise me. You already missed weapons class and a surveillance seminar," Sky replied.  
"I didn't realise it was the blue rangers job to keep tabs on my whereabouts. Ok, I get that the mud run wasn't very fun and as expected, you guys are a little edgy. Tell you what, take 5 minutes to get cleaned up before martial arts class," Jack replied. The others all scoffed at him. "What? Go! Hey, I'm trying to cut you guys some slack. Fine, we'll do it the other way. I'm red ranger and that's an order." The others all walked off.  
"He's got no business being the red ranger," Sky said to Syd and Bridge.  
"I heard that!" Jack yelled. "Do you think you could do a better job?"  
"Yeah, but Cruger picked you. You may be wearing red, but you're not a leader."

* * *

"Rangers, you must use the delta runners. It's time you moved to active zord status."  
"WOW! Zords? Like actual zords?" Bridge asked.  
"Ok, I'm a little freaked." Z said.  
"You've been trained, you can do it rangers," Kat replied.  
"No sweat guys, just follow me," Jack said.  
"WAIT! Before you go, do you have full confidence in Jack Launders as your leader? If you have reservations, speak now," Cruger said.  
Sky raised his hand, "Sir."  
"Figures, he's just jealous because he's not red ranger," Jack replied.  
"Nothing personal Jack," Syd said.  
"Actually Syd, it kinda is…" Bridge started.  
"SHUT UP BRIDGE!" Syd and Sky yelled.  
"I like you as a friend and all, but as a leader? Hey, did I ever tell you I really like your dreads?" Bridge said.  
"I can be a good leader, tell 'em Z," Jack replied.  
"It's the truth Jack," Z replied.  
"You will not be joining them on this mission Jack, the rest of you… GO!!"  
They all morphed and got into their zords. They started fighting the robot and were getting thrashed. Jack was watching and was sent to join them, they fought and won. They went back to command and were talking to the commander, without Jack.

"So you're all sure you trust Cadet Launders as your leader?" Cruger asked. Z stepped forward.  
"I admit, his ego got a little out of control, but deep down, Jack's a good guy." As Z was saying this statement, Sky was looking a little disappointed. Bridge noticed and nudged Syd, who grabbed and squeezed his hand. He squeezed hers back. Syd let go and also stepped forward.  
"Plus, we couldn't have made the mega-zord without him." Bridge stepped forward also.  
"That's true, or we'd be walking around without a head." Sky just stayed back. Cruger noticed and singled Sky out.  
"And what about you?" Sky just nodded and they left.

That afternoon, Jack was doing the course with Sky watching him when Sara walked up. "Hi Sky." She said, batting her eyelashes, trying to look pretty but Sky thought she just looked Slutty.  
"What do you want Sara?"  
"Well, just because you're engaged, doesn't mean you can't have fun with me. Remember when we were 15, I got kicked off the cheerleading team for being TOO flexible?"  
"I remember, but I'm not interested. Goodbye." Sky walked over to Jack, who had heard the start of Sara's sentence.

"You're engaged? To whom?" Jack asked, smiling.  
"No one you know." Sky answered quite smug.

* * *

Syd walked into her room to see her photo album on her bed, and Z not looking happy. Syd was also not very happy. "You went through my stuff?!" She all but yelled.  
"It was an accident; I was looking for closet space. You're engaged to Sky?" Z replied just as meanly.  
"Why, are you jealous?" Syd replied.  
"If you're getting special treatment then yeah, I am."  
"I'm not getting special treatment, just sex. Please don't tell Jack."  
"I won't tell Jack, if you help me hook up with Bridge."  
"DEAL!!"

**You know I don't care about reviews, but one would be nice!**


End file.
